


Above & Below

by Miracle720



Series: Above & Below [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle720/pseuds/Miracle720
Summary: The first part of my MerMay series which can also be seen on my bnha request blog, https://plusultranerd.tumblr.com/





	Above & Below

“So you’ve really never been past the beach, huh?”

“There’s not really much I could do about that, y’know.” You chuckled out at his question. As interesting as you thought it would be to magically grow legs like the mermaid princess in that story Kirishima had told you about, it wasn’t very likely that such a thing could or would happen.

“Well I know that! I guess I just think it’s unfair..” He hummed, sitting up from his position next to you laying down close to the shore of the beach.

He had planned to only come visit you for a late lunch or early dinner, two sandwiches and juice boxes to match in hand, but he had ended up staying way later than he had originally planned and decided he might as well just watch the sunset with you. The two of you hadn’t known one another for long, maybe a month or so, but he valued you just as much as he valued any of his other friends, or maybe a bit more.

When he had first met you, he was surprisingly shocked. Merfolk were a rather common thing and they had become the ‘norm’ and lived in harmony with most humans. Some places even had farmers markets or craft fairs specifically centered around beaches and such so the merfolk’s creations could be shared and traded as well. It was an interesting harmony and both sides had much to learn from one another, yet for the longest time Kirishima had never actually met one despite living fairly close to the ocean. When he did find you though, humming to yourself while you bathed in the sun up on the beach, he was a bit stunned. If there was anything that all the stories, both fake and real, got correct it was that merfolk were certainly beautiful creatures that could leave any human frozen in their tracks. You had an almost unnatural beauty, like his brain couldn’t focus on how any being could fit every aspect of what he thought was attractive, but when you flat out asked him what he wanted after he must have been staring at you from ten feet away for a solid minute, he had to snap out of it.

At first, he was a bit awkward speaking with you. He was sure he was blushing judging by how hot his face felt, plus it was just strange speaking to a whole other species for the first time. When he finally left after learning your name and talking with you for a little bit, he couldn’t help but want to learn more, both about you as a person and what life was like as a mermaid, so he continued to come back. He visited you as often as he could, though with his school schedule his visits became more sparse which was why today, you were happy to spend time with him just laying out on the beach and talking.

“I guess it’s a little unfair since you guys can see more of our home than we can see of yours.” You shrugged, “But I don’t mind. I’ve learned enough talking to you and a few others.”

“Aww c’mon, you’re not even a little bit curious?” He asked, because to be honest, he was still incredibly curious about your life, though he was starting to think that his interest lies with you rather than your lifestyle.

The first time he felt his heart start beating wildly in a way he had never felt before was when you had jokingly tried to ‘stand up’ to show him how ridiculous it would look if you tried to walk, before slipping almost immediately and falling into the sand next to him before bursting out into laughter. You looked like a bit of a mess with sand and some seaweed mussing up your hair, but you were your own beautiful chaos and he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

After that, there were a lot of moments where he noticed his heart would race or his face would heat up out of nowhere, but whenever you asked about it he’d just brush it off and say he hadn’t been feeling well or something like that. He’d never really had a crush before, but he was almost certain that’s what this was, yet he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. He highly doubted someone like you would like someone like him no matter how manly he tried to be. Besides, even if by some miracle you actually did like him back, he didn’t even know how he could work out a relationship with someone who couldn’t even be on land.

“Kirishima?”

He blinked and looked over towards you, his mind having been off track yet again as he realized you had probably just been speaking to him and he had completely missed it.

“Sorry what?”

“I was askin’ when you were gonna head home, dork.” You laughed, wondering what could be going through his head.

You’d noticed that he had been pretty spacey lately, but he was a pretty dorky guy and..not the sharpest tool in the shed. Despite not being the brightest, the rest of his personality definitely made up for it. It was shocking how someone could be so bubbly and positive all the time and you told yourself that his toothy smile could melt anyone’s heart and that it definitely wasn’t just you.

“Hm I dunno, guess it is gettin’ kinda late, huh?” He asked, though it was more to himself as he pulled out his phone to check the time only to be interrupted by a gasp.

“Oh hey, we never took a picture!!” You exclaimed, remembering the time where he had explained how ‘smartphones’ worked and showed you the picture taking function. You asked to take a picture with him then, but that day he had just stopped by quickly on his morning run before school so he didn’t have the time.

For a moment he didn’t know what you were referring to, but then he remembered that he had told you that the two of you could take a picture, but now that it was brought up again he felt nervous. Still, he couldn’t bare to disappoint you so he simply put on a smile and nodded, scooching a bit closer to you so you could both be in the frame as he pulled up his camera app.

“Oh c’mon, you’ll hardly be in the picture if you’re that far away from me!” You whined, quickly wiggling over behind him and abusing the opportunity to be closer as you rested your chin on his shoulder.

 

“S-Sorry..” He mumbled, his train of thought being cut off by the feeling of your chest against his back. After taking a moment to pretend he was fumbling with his phone so he had a chance to calm down, he finally rose it up again, before using his other hand to make a peace symbol to which you looked at strangely before copying his movements despite not knowing what it mean.

“Alright, ready? Smile!” He said, giving a bright smile of his own before snapping the picture.

He chuckled softly as you immediately gasped again and grabbed at his phone, begging to see it as you looked over his shoulder.

“Ah, Kiri you look so cute!” You exclaimed, not thinking much of your words at first, but when your initial shock over the fairly new technology subsided you realized how weird that might sound, but before you had the chance to awkwardly utter out an apology, he beat you to it, nearly shouting in your face with cheeks almost as red as his hair.

“Y-You look really cute too!”

The two of you stared at one another in an awkward silence for what felt like hours before you cleared your throat and moved away from him, looking everywhere but his eyes.

“Ah well, I’m starting to feel a bit parched so-”

“Oh yeah! I mean- I should be going to.”

“I figured..” You hummed, trying to hide the smile that was forming on your face in response to your heart thrumming in your chest.

“..Okay well I’ll see you soon then, right?” He asked, picking up the little bag of garbage from your meal and pushing himself up onto his feet before stretching a bit.

“Well duh, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” You teased, figuring it would be strange to say you checked the area everyday just to see if he was there so you’d obviously see him sooner rather than later if he was there.

“Well I wouldn’t want to get rid of you anyways..I’ll see you soon though, [Name]!” He spoke, giving you one last smile before waving you off and turning to head back home.

While you made your way to the shore and back into the ocean with a wobbly, lovestruck smile of your own gracing your lips, he was much the same as he walked home staring down at the picture on his phone that he had immediately set as his wallpaper. He didn’t quite know how to deal with it yet, but if this crush left him feeling like this, then maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
